


El Roce de tu piel

by Aeren



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, vogeur
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo es un chico normal, que vive en New York, su empleo en una libreria le ayuda a pagar sus estudios en la universidad, pero se siente solo.</p>
<p>Dominique es un vampiro, que, en su búsqueda de nuevas sensaciones, tropieza con el joven.</p>
<p>Es Halloween y en esa noche tan especial sus destino quedan irremisiblemente unidos. ¿Que pueden tener en común dos seres tan dispares?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Roce de tu piel

_**Relato corto que escribí para el número de Halloween de la revista on-line Yaoi-Niwe. Contiene escenas de sexo explícito entre chicos.**_

_**Relato original registrado.**_

El roce de tu piel.

_Y es que no hay nada mejor que tener tu sabor, corriendo por mis venas. No hay nada mejor, que el roce de tu piel [Revolver,’91]_

 

Ser un vampiro de más de 100 años y haberse convertido en un no muerto antes de haber cumplido los veinticinco era muy _cool_. Con ojo crítico, se observó desde todos los ángulos.  El triple espejo colocado en una esquina de su santuario le permitía admirar lo bien que le sentaban aquellos vaqueros hechos a medida. Flexionó las largas piernas, atento al modo en que la suave mezclilla lavada se arrugaba en los lugares adecuados, resaltando la belleza de sus muslos, la curva del delgado trasero y las pantorrillas musculosas. La camisa verde oliva en seda cruda, se ajustaba a su pecho y espalda, marcando sus músculos, fuertes, sin llegar a parecer excesivos. El color le daba vida a su tez y ojos demasiado pálidos. Para llevar más de centuria sin hacer esfuerzos físicos, más allá de sujetar a su última víctima, no estaba nada mal. Con una sonrisa, se atusó el espeso cabello castaño avellana que era un revoltijo perfectamente desordenado.

Suspiró, satisfecho por su apariencia. Era demasiado viejo como para no apreciar los beneficios que su buen aspecto ofrecían. Tanto en hombres como en mujeres, estaba constatado que las personas tendían a sentirse mas atraídas y confiadas con los guapos, y él lo era.

—Imagínate que eso de los espejos fuese cierto —exclamó, a su espalda, la voz atiplada de su _hermana de sangre_ , tal y como ella se autoproclamaba. En realidad, era más bien como una mezcla de madre, dueña y hermana mayor caprichosa—. ¿Quién sustentaría tu ego entonces?

—Le dijo la sartén al cazo —entonó, harto de sus pullas.

Tomó el cinturón de Prada trabajado en piel y lo deslizó por sus caderas, comprobando el efecto. Con un gesto seco, lo lanzó de nuevo sobre la cama. Aquellos…¿La palabra era _buttonfly_? No se hacía a aquel bárbaro idioma, por muchos años que transcurriesen. Quedaban mejor tal y como los lucía, permitiendo que se ajustasen a sus caderas como una segunda piel, mostrando más de lo que nunca hubiese creído que los hombres necesitasen enseñar para atraer a alguna hipotética pareja con la que procrear o disfrutar de una sana sesión de sexo.

—Eso ha costado más de lo que tú vales, no lo tires como si nada —se quejó Martina o como quiera que se hiciese llamar esa década. Sólo él sabía que su verdadero nombre era Ophélie.

—Vete de una vez —suspiró—. Me aburres.

Unos ojos grises, casi traslucidos, le devolvieron la mirada desde el espejo. Creía que en su vida mortal, habían sido marrones o castaños. No recordaba ya. Tantos años sin apenas ver la luz del sol sólo habían conseguido que su piel se aclarase, y sus ojos perdiesen el color. La causa de que el cabello no hubiese seguido la misma suerte era un misterio. Él no era un vampiro científico o intelectual. Dominique vivía para disfrutar de aquel regalo inesperado que una no muerta caprichosa le entregó una vez. Punto. No se planteaba nada más allá del siguiente par de zapatos. A lo máximo que había llegado era a usar su cerebro para hacer el suficiente dinero para pagarse sus caprichos. Para vivir de un modo en el que un pobre niño, hijo de un campesino del que apenas recordaba el rostro, jamás hubiese soñado.

—¿A dónde irás esta noche? —indagó Ophélie con curiosidad, mientras sin hacer caso de su orden, empezaba a desenredar sus largos cabellos oscuros.

El ritmo lento e hipnótico de sus dedos pálidos, adornados con unas largas uñas coronadas con esmalte del color de la sangre le atrapó por un instante.

—Aún no lo tengo decidido.

—¿Vas a _Chelsea_ o al _Greenvillage_? —se burló.

Antes de que hubiese acabado la frase, su mano ya se había cerrado sobre el cuello, frágil en apariencia. Apretó los dedos en torno a los músculos, y la piel tensa. La olió, un perfume denso la envolvía. Un efluvio dulce, mezclado con una pizca de cobre y alguna flor que no reconoció, ni le importaba. Aquel exótico aroma era imperceptible al resto de especies, pero no para ellos. Era único y exclusivo de Ophélie, con él podría rastrearla siempre. El suyo propio era como un eco del de ella, pues fue la muchacha quien le convirtió, quien le transformó a aquella no vida.

Según le relató una tarde, fue un simple capricho lo que la impulsó a hacerlo. Como todo lo que hacía en su existencia.  Su anterior compañero había decidido irse y odiaba la soledad. Así de simple, él sólo fue el afortunado o la víctima, dependía del humor que tuviese, se consideraba una cosa o la otra. Durante décadas, apenas fue más que una mascota a la que escatimaba en casi todo. Le mantenía hambriento hasta que como un animal, devoraba cuanto ponía a su alcance. Se burlaba de los remordimientos que seguían a aquellos baños de sangre, le enloquecía. Sólo por el placer de hacerlo, porque así era su ama.

Fue durante los años veinte cuando al fin, pudo librarse de aquel poder que la mujer sustentaba sobre él. Un golpe de suerte les hizo encontrarse cara a cara con una pequeña fortuna. El machismo imperante de la época hizo en resto. Si bien durante años fue el criado, de pronto, era quien sostenía la bolsa del oro llena. Y fue quien tuvo el poder.

Mal avenidos, pero necesitándose. Lo único que compartían era el deseo de no pertenecer a ningún clan. Nunca supo los motivos de Ophélie para vagar sola por el mundo, lejos de los numerosos grupos de los de su especie, que vivían a la sombra de los humanos. De vez en cuando, se perdían el uno del otro. Mas, como imanes, acababan siempre en el mismo campo gravitacional, rozándose sin llegar a estar juntos. Odiándose, pero reconociendo que eran, quizás, lo más parecido a una familia que iban a tener jamás.

—Cállate —gruñó. Harto de las constantes alusiones a su sexualidad. Los colmillos, apenas más desarrollados de lo que estuvieron en su vida humana, pero infinitamente más afilados, destellaron. Blancos e incorrumpibles, según su hacedora, eran lo último que desaparecía si un vampiro era aniquilado.

—El tímido Dominique —Con un brutal empellón, le apartó de si varios metros—. Acaba por reconocerlo querido, estamos en una época donde ser _gayfriendly_ es _cool_ …no necesitas ocultarte más. No de mi…te conozco, bomboncito.

—Sal de aquí de una puta vez —ordenó con grosería.

Sus manos temblaron mientras se recolocaba la ropa. Detestaba el hecho de que ella fuese más fuerte, más rápida, más sabia. De que dijese la verdad.

—Eres de mi propiedad pequeño ingrato… ¿Acaso estos años sin mi te han hecho olvidar lo que me debes?

—¿Cuánto es ahora? —susurró, asqueado porque el círculo volvía al principio de nuevo. Jamás acabaría por devolverle su deuda, porque, ¿Cuánto vale la vida eterna?

—Cien mil no estaría mal…

—Estás loca, no tengo esa cantidad —Se apartó de su lado y abriendo el buró, extrajo una pequeña chequera.

Con cinco mil seria bastante…Agitó la cabeza, consternado, ¿Por qué una mujer que no envejecía necesitaba todos aquellos ridículos tratamientos? ¿Por qué no se limitaba a continuar con lo que ambos habían hecho siempre? Desvalijar mentes, descubrir secretos, ocultarse en las sombras y robar cuanto deseaban, oro, joyas, sangre, sexo…sexo…la palabra por si misma era una tentación. Necesitaba un polvo de forma urgente. Maldita fuese por haberlo dejado vivir con aquel desasosiego. Era preferible estar muerto que soportarla, que sobrevivir con aquel estúpido sentimiento de infelicidad. Demasiado cobarde para hacer algo más que seguir subsistiendo.

Prefería salir, comerse la noche, en este caso, pensó con una artera sonrisa, _bebérsela_ …Rescató una chaqueta de piel que, de puro vieja, había vuelto a ponerse de moda. Sus ojos se pasearon por la estancia.

Ophélie, ya satisfecha, había recogido sus _Jimmi—Choo_ y caminaba descalza por la suntuosa alfombra, siguiéndole. Devorándole con sus pupilas insondables, sin perdonarle eso que ellos dos sabían que había ansiado sin lograrlo. Su alma, si es que la tenia, su corazón, su cuerpo… Él jamás le entregó su cuerpo. Y ella le detestaba por ello.

—Apaga las luces al salir…o los vecinos llamarán al portero como la última vez que viniste —ordenó, seco.

Su ático, desde el que podía disfrutarse de una de las mejores panorámicas de New York sólo tenía un inconveniente, una estricta comunidad de vecinos.  Compuesta en su mayoría por políticos y _celebrities_ que querían pasar lo mas desapercibidas posibles y desde su altura, real y figurada, observar al resto de las personas. A veces, el mismo Dominique pasaba días ensimismado tras los cristales polarizados de su estudio, viendo como el sol, la única cosa que se le negaba en el mundo, les acompañaba en sus quehaceres cotidianos. Ajenos a criaturas como él, que vivían en las sombras al acecho de una presa suculenta.

A veces le divertían, otras le intrigaban. La mayoría del tiempo, sólo le servían como un entretenimiento tonto. Tan reales para él como para ellos eran esos videojuegos a los que aquella generación eran adictos. Él mismo se había encontrado cautivado por aquel nuevo universo en el que podía interactuar como uno más y entablar conversaciones sobre cosas intranscendentes, como libros, películas… o vampiros.

Cerró detrás de sí, el piloto rojo le indicó que su _hermana_ acababa de abandonar el edificio usando el ascensor que bajaba directamente al sótano, donde seguramente, tomaría prestado alguno de sus autos. Esperaba que no fuese el Audi o el Bentley…si no recordaba mal, sus más preciados juguetes, un Porsche y un Ferrari, estaban a salvo en su casa en los Hampton.  El hilo musical del cubículo cuadrado, construido en acero pulido y cristal opaco le regaló una melodía elegante y un poco triste. Cavilaba intentando reconocerla, ¿Algo de Debussy? Aquel jodido portero se pasaba la vida castigándoles con aquellas melifluas tonadas.

El susodicho personaje le observó por encima del periódico que ocultaba una revista de _hardcore_ que sólo Dominique sabía que guardaba allí. La leyenda de que los vampiros podían leer la mente no era cierta. Pero tras decenas de años, descifrar las expresiones corporales se convertía en algo casi automático. Había ciertos patrones que todos los humanos realizaban de un modo inconsciente y que él diferenciaba sin ningún problema.

—Buenas noches señor Gaudreau…—Los ojillos aviesos examinaron con disimulada envidia el caro atuendo del joven de cabellos ondulados que apenas se detuvo a saludarle.

—Buenas noches Marvin, que disfrutes la lectura —Una sonrisa torcida modeló con un deje de ironía sus facciones agraciadas.

Marvin tragó saliva mientras ojeaba la página ante sus ojos. En ella los trillizos más famosos del porno se dedicaban a penetrar de todas las formas posibles a una rubia neumática, que adoptaba un gesto de estudiado y falso placer. Aquel niñato parecía saber exactamente que era lo que se traía entre manos siempre que se encontraban. Le detestaba por ello, pero era consciente que siendo uno de los peces gordos en el edificio, no podría hacer nada. De hecho, si no fuese por aquella impresión que le provocaba un profundo resquemor, el joven no era siquiera desagradable. Solo curiosamente frío y lejano. Se estremeció mientras le observaba caminar con aquellos andares que siempre le recordaban a los de un gran felino, lentos, perezosos. Sin embargo, atractivos, y si se paraba a pensarlo, intimidatorios.

 

************

 

La calle estaba casi vacía a aquellas horas de la noche. Se cruzó con varios pequeños grupos de personas disfrazadas con más o menos fortuna que caminaban con paso vehemente bajo la ligera lluvia helada. Un chillido lejano y unas estruendosas risas le hicieron tomar la dirección contraria. Esa noche no le apetecía tontear con chavales borrachos o drogados, cuya sangre lejos de darle vida, solo le dejaba aún más insatisfecho.

Giró por la calle ocho, dejando atrás el Museo de Historia Natural. Se detuvo, sumergiéndose en la multitud que paseaba antes de resguardarse en una estrecha bocacalle que desembocaba en Central Park. Se movió entre las sombras, buscando un objetivo determinado. La lluvia helada resbalaba sobre su piel diáfana, sin que la notase siquiera. Era consciente del lento pulso de su corazón, adormeciéndose mientras sus pasos se detenían junto a uno de los olmos que circundaban la avenida. Allí la calle se estrechaba. Estaba en la 77 con la tres, en pleno _Upper East Side_ , bastante cerca de donde residía. En medio de aquellos elegantes edificios y discretos hoteles, una construcción algo más oscurecida y maltratada por el paso del tiempo, pervivía. Era su librería favorita, en ella no sólo podías adquirir rarezas, sino que además encontrabas toda clase de documentos y en el piso inferior, había una pequeña sala donde tomar un estupendo capuchino.

Era una verdadera pena que aquellos suculentos placeres, como comer o beber sólo fuesen una pérdida de tiempo en su estado. Simplemente, la comida no servia para mantener su cuerpo o sus células, que sólo sobrevivían gracias a un consumo continuado de sangre…y la más suculenta, la más nutritiva, circulaba como un eterno buffet a su alrededor, tentándole.

Al igual que un gourmet saborea y diferencia el vino, él podía diferenciar y paladear aquel rico fluido. Algunos eran tan poderosos que su olor podía guiarle a través de kilómetros. Suspiró. Se había alimentado hacía solo dos jornadas, pero pareciera que la noche festiva, el cuantioso numero de personas que vagaban a sus anchas, a pesar de lo desapacible del clima, acicateaban sus apetitos hasta cotas insospechadas. Y con aquella hambre, otra, más intangible, más mundana, también provocaba a sus sentidos.

Necesitaba el cuerpo caliente y dispuesto de un humano, y no sólo para degustar su sangre. Miró el _tank françoise_ que lucía en su muñeca desde hacía más de 60 años. El zafiro incrustado en la corona de la esfera destelló un segundo al ser herido por un haz de luz dorada. Alzó la cabeza al percibir el rumor conocido. Su cadencia, aquel mesurado retumbar que sólo sus oídos eran capaces de captar le dijo con certeza que él estaba acercándose.  Entonces, para su horror, otros monstruos, se interpusieron entre él y el objeto de su deseo.

 

*************

 

 

—¡Theo…THEODORE O´Brien!

El uso de su odiado nombre completo le sacó del último tomo de la _dragonlance_ que estaba releyendo a falta de algo mejor que hacer. Era treinta y uno de octubre, y según su reloj, casi rozaban ya las diez de la noche, ¿Porqué nadie querría entrar ese día, precisamente, a una pequeña librería de viejo en medio de un barrio elegante?  Para su sorpresa, acababa de despachar a un pequeño grupo de amables japoneses, que, arrobados por el ambiente intimo y retro del local, habían curioseado hasta hartarse. La dueña, Rose Stoughtton, le había contratado hacía ya más de seis meses, salvándole de la indigencia más absoluta, pues su beca sólo cubría el material y los estudios. Seguramente, la persona que las concedía, pensaba que los estudiantes de informática aplicada no se alimentaban ni vestían. Cabrones.

—¡Theodore!

La voz estridente provenía de la única persona con la que no deseaba lidiar en aquel momento. Su amiga y compañera de piso, Martha.

—¡Cierra de una vez y ven con nosotras a casa de Philip, habrá cerveza!

—La última vez pasé tres días vomitando —Arqueó una ceja por encima de sus gafas de montura de acero—. Gracias. Id sin mí.

—No seas tonto, habrá un montón de chicas —El guiño cómplice le hizo contener un temblor de pánico. Ella sabía perfectamente que no le iban las mujeres, _¿A qué diablos…?_

—Y estará el nuevo base del equipo...¿Como se llama…Frank? —interrumpió Clare, la sombra parlanchina y regordeta de Martha. Esa noche su atuendo era tan doloroso de observar, como el nuevo tinte con el que se empeñaba en maltratar su hermosa mata de pelo rizado.

—Si…ese moreno tan guapo —Un nuevo parpadeo en su dirección y el horror se abatió sobre él. _Oh no_ , intentaba emparejarle con otro hetero que seguramente le rompería el alma si osaba insinuarle que accediese a algunas de sus pretensiones. Por mucho que en su ultima borrachera compartida le confesase que moriría por ponerle la mano y algo más que la mano, encima—. ¿Te animas o qué? Cierra este cuchitril y vamos. El metro estará a tope y si nos retrasamos los vecinos habrán llamado a la pasma para cuando lleguemos.

—Paso…—Odió el estúpido rubor que acaloraba sus mejillas, resaltando aún más la sombra tostada de aquellas pecas que salpicaban su nariz recta. Se subió las gafas aunque no lo necesitaba y apretó los labios—. Tengo que cuadrar la caja y luego iré directo a casa, llevo desde la seis de pie. Algunos necesitamos la pasta para vivir, no se si lo recuerdas.

—Ya sé… ¿Crees que el pijo ese va a aparecer? —Martha le miró triunfante—. Te has vuelto adicto a sus propinas.

—De eso nada —negó azorado. De hecho, no eran precisamente las propinas de aquel cliente lo que le importaban. Pero no iba a reconocerle nada a aquella cotilla.

—¡Bah! —se burló sin prestarle oídos.

El gesto tierno de Martha, lleno de una resignación maternal, como si ya se esperase la respuesta, le ofendió, ¿Era tan previsible?

—Si queréis os acompaño —ofreció con voz apagada. En verdad, esperaba que el muchacho apareciese e irse era lo último que le apetecía.

—Si claro, mírate, el justiciero ha llegado —se burló Clare con un bufido—. Si no fueses tan _adorkable_ serias un esperpento nene.

—No te pases Clare —la amonestó Martha. Pese a todo, le tenía un aprecio real al joven con el que, por azares del destino, había acabado conviviendo—. Es mi _dork._

_—_ ¿Por qué no dejáis de hablar de mí como si fuese invisible? —se quejó—. Largaos entonces, aún me queda una media hora —mintió sin remordimientos.

 

Una vez solo y tras esperar un rato, acabó por darse por vencido. Apagó las luces y con la caja debidamente asentada, fue a la trastienda a recoger su chaqueta y la bufanda. Que aquel chico hubiese aparecido a última hora las veces anteriores, los viernes, no indicaba que estuviese interesado en charlar con él. Aunque se habían divertido entre conversaciones nerviosas al principio. Había creído intuir una afinidad más allá de la obvia simpatía.

La pequeña bombilla osciló al chocar con su cráneo con un ruido sordo.

—¡Mierda! —masculló—. Un día de estos me voy a electrocutar.

Tiró de la perilla y una débil claridad anaranjada iluminó la polvorienta estancia, poco más grande que un armario. Allí no solo se amontonaban facturas y albaranes, también lo usaban para lo único que realmente servía, dejar la ropa de calle.

_Un freak_ …el pensamiento tomó forma mientras el desvencijado espejo, que parecía tan viejo como la misma casa, le devolvió un apagado reflejo de sí mismo. Un _freak_ …suspiró a modo de queja muda. _¿Por qué narices la gente necesitaba catalogarlo todo?_ Observósu rostro.

Unos veinte años, rasgos regulares, ni demasiado perfectos ni enteramente feos. Boca de labios un poco demasiado sonrosados en contraste con su piel pálida. Nariz recta adornada con unas pecas que de pequeño le daban un aspecto encantador y ahora detestaba. Ojos color café, cabellos castaños, casi negros, alborotados y abundantes. Caían en sedosos mechones en torno a su cara y cuello. El flequillo le cubría un poco los ojos, lo que le obligaba a estar todo el rato apartándolo. Pero odiaba el pelo corto. Se subió las gafas en un tic que no notaba ya, a fuerza de repetirlo a diario en incontables ocasiones. Si no las llevase, se dijo, quizás podría sacarle partido al único rasgo de si mismo que valoraba. Alguna que otra vez, sus pocas parejas había comentado que sus ojos eran bonitos.

Iba vestido por completo de negro, desde los desgastados jeans, las deportivas, la camiseta y la chaqueta deportiva que usaba a diario. Subió la cremallera después de anudarse la bufanda con pequeños corazones violeta que Martha le regaló el día de su cumpleaños. Era horrible pero suave y abrigada. Hizo una mueca y apagó la luz.

¿Por qué se empeñaban en verle como un _freak_? Se caló el gorro de la chaqueta y salió a la acera. Tecleó el código mientras miraba a ambos lados de la calle, ahora desierta. Cruzó la calzada en varias zancadas. Iba a paso ligero, en busca de la boca de metro más cercana. De pronto la extraña sensación de ser observado le asaltó.

El corazón empezó a latirle con desenfreno. _Maldita sea Theo, no hay nadie…_ pero un impulso incontenible le hizo girarse. Notó que había dejado de llover y que gruesos jirones de niebla se deslizaban, perezosos, entre los árboles oscuros del cercano parque. Sus pupilas se detuvieron en un olmo en particular, como si algo le llamase desde allí. Inspiró hondo, conteniendo el inusitado deseo de moverse en esa dirección.

Agitó la cabeza, levemente confundido por la vibración extraña que compelía a sus pies a acercarse y descubrir… _¿Qué?_

—Eres mas tonto de lo que pareces —masculló desabrido.

Reanudó su marcha, ahora más despacio, casi a la fuerza. Como si cada partícula de sí mismo estuviese siendo atraída a aquel punto en particular de la maleza oscura e informe.  En un ensueño, se vio a si mismo cambiar de dirección, ir en pos de aquel árbol. Jadeaba suavemente, consciente de que se estaba comportando como un irresponsable al adentrarse y caminar a oscuras en medio de la nada. Pero tenia que ver que había allí, tenía que comprobar que… _¿Qué?_

El pensamiento no acabó de fraguarse en su mente. Súbitamente, recibió un golpe en un costado de la cabeza. El dolor nació y creció, reptando por su cráneo tan rápido que le robó el aliento. Quiso girarse pero una serie de impactos le hicieron caer al suelo hecho un ovillo. Los brazos en torno a la cabeza y las piernas cubriendo el vientre y las costillas. Lo que más le sorprendió fue lo silencioso del ataque, ¿O es que el zumbido en la cabeza le impedía escuchar sonido alguno, más allá de bombeo incesante de su corazón o el de la sangre que silbaba en sus oídos?

_Joder_ , pensó antes de perder la consciencia, _vaya mierda de Halloween._

 

*************

 

Dominique no tuvo ningún problema en dejar fuera de juego a aquellos dos energúmenos. No comprendía porque no les había intuido cuando estaban tan cerca. Quizás porque su atención había estado fija por completo en el objeto de su deseo. _El muchacho..._ Se acercó cauteloso y comprobó aliviado que el corazón latía lento y regular. Sólo estaba desmayado. Le miró mientras buscaba lesiones. Sabía su nombre, conocía incluso donde vivía. De hecho, le había espiado mientras veía la televisión, o charlaba con aquella muchacha con la que compartía piso pero no cama. Que extraños eran los hombres de ahora, pensó en un primer momento.

Hasta que una noche…entendió el motivo y todo se complicó.

Había vagado por la ciudad a la caza de alguna fuente de glóbulos rojos a la que saquear cuando, tras alimentarse, se dirigió al bloque de apartamentos en Brooklyn, donde _él_ dormía. Sin saber como, aquel joven se había transformado en una insidiosa obsesión a la que se rendía de tanto en tanto. Eran más de las tres de la mañana así que le sorprendió ver una tenue luz en el pequeño dormitorio. Agazapado en la escalera de incendios, oteó hasta encontrarle en la cama, bocabajo, desnudo salvo por unos boxer estampados con un ridículo dibujo de un niño amarillo con pelos de punta y ojos saltones. Acertó a distinguir una frase grabada que no logró descifrar pues el muchacho se había girado y ahora estaba acostado sobre su espalda.

En el monitor del ordenador, el único objeto valioso que poseía, se reproducía una asombrosa cantidad de imágenes que hicieron que su entrepierna pulsase enloquecida. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver como aquellas manos se movían lentamente por sus pectorales, delgados pero definidos. Se sorprendió de si mismo al sentir aquel arrebato sensual ante la visión de la leve sombra oscura que cubría la zona.  Contuvo el aliento al ver como se arqueaba, acariciándose aún mas abajo. Descendiendo por el vientre cóncavo, deliciosamente agitado, que se contrajo en un espasmo que se hizo eco en su propio cuerpo.

_Oh Dios…se estaba_ …sus ojos se dilataron al verle bajar en dos firmes tirones la prenda elástica, que quedó enrollada en uno de sus tobillos. Que no se preocupase de desnudarse correctamente sólo le hizo sentir aún más febril. ¿Cómo era posible? Si su temperatura corporal nunca subía de los veinte y pocos grados…

_Oh…Por todos los Dioses…_ era exquisito.

El pene erecto, enrojecido, sobresalía del nido de rizos castaños, grueso y tentador. Las papilas de Dominique se excitaron, no sólo a causa del delicado efluvio de la sangre, que corría espesa y apetitosa por aquellas venas. Sino por la visión tentadora de las yemas que frotaban el extremo congestionado, ya húmedo, con incansable anhelo. Le observó mientras su otra mano se perdía una y otra vez en medio de los muslos delgados y tensos. Con vida propia, sus dedos imitaron los movimientos espasmódicos en torno al eje turgente entre sus piernas.

Le espió mientras se mordía los labios, mientras gemía de aquella forma deliciosa tras hundir uno de sus dedos en el oscuro surco entre las nalgas redondas. La visión libidinosa de aquel hermoso hombre complaciéndose, acariciando frenético su sexo, tan próximo al clímax, le hizo experimentar un afanoso ardor por unirse a él sobre aquel lecho revuelto. La escalofriante idea de que podría ser él quien estuviese saboreando aquella tierna boca sonrosada, quien estuviese perdiéndose en su caliente y dispuesto pasadizo, fue lo bastante erótica como para hacerle sollozar de necesidad. Era una suerte que el joven que se retorcía en la cama, se encontrase inmerso en su propio mundo, porque no tuvo control sobre los leves quejidos que desgranaba, al compás de los recios movimientos con los que buscaba saciar aquel impetuoso arrebato lascivo.

El semen de Theo brotó en una cascada nívea, convulsa y espesa. Gruesas gotas que se derramaron sobre su pecho, estomago y bajo vientre, convertidos en un fiel reflejo del terremoto que Dominique experimentó en su propio cuerpo. Cada jadeo, cada lamento, fueron algo compartido, común, inmenso. Por un delicioso segundo, fue de nuevo un frágil humano. Al mismo tiempo, se sintió, más que nunca, eterno.

Tras aquel orgasmo extraño, del que apenas tuvo dominio, se cubrió tembloroso, confuso, asustado. Avergonzado de la debilidad causada por un simple niñato que se masturbaba un viernes de soledad. Pasó semanas demostrándose que era capaz de experimentar aquel goce embriagador en el cuerpo dispuesto de otra persona, de una mujer, de otro hombre, ¿Qué importaba eso? Con creciente horror, fue consciente de que ninguno fue digno de ser recordado, o extrañado. No eran nada…porque nada podía asemejarse al instante enloquecedor que resonaba en sus oídos como una insidiosa cantinela.

En sus capciosos recuerdos, la voz ronca, sensual, llena de virilidad, de aquel muñeco pecoso, se le antojaba la cosa más sensual del universo. El quejido roto que parecía llamarle mientras alcanzaba el culmen resonaba en sus sueños, cada día. Se hizo adicto al mero recuerdo que su mente recreaba sin pedírselo. Ansiaba un sabor del que no había disfrutado, un olor que sólo era capaz de intuir, un calor que calmase aquel frío que pervivía en sus huesos.

 

Como un mísero merodeador, se dedicó a seguir los pasos del joven estudiante que vivía en un mundo vulgar y corriente, con sus problemas acuciantes, con sus diversiones. Sin atreverse a dejar de ser invisible y acercarse más. Permitirse la dicha de que sus ojos dulces le volviesen real por una sola vez. Acudía algunas noches a aquella librería en la que él mismo había comprado algún que otro tomo raro sólo por tenerle cerca.  

Como cuando se plantó ante él con un conveniente disfraz de persona normal. Tendiéndole un par de novelas, puso sobre la mesa una primera edición que sabía le iba a alegrar la tarde si la vendía. Era escandalosamente cara y él ya poseía una copia, pero… ¿Qué importaba el dinero si tienes más del que puedes calcular?

Theo estaba sentado en un taburete, encorvado de forma desmañada sobre el mostrador de madera desportillada. Una de sus manos sostenía la barbilla salpicada de vello oscuro mientras con la otra repasaba una larga lista de números en un pulcro cuaderno. Alzó la cabeza al ver los libros a su lado y le examinó durante un tiempo más largo de lo que mandaba la cortesía. Pero a Dominique no le importó. Era tarde y había esperado hasta que el local estuviese casi vacío para adentrarse en el laberinto de estantes abarrotados.

_Cielos, que guapo era_ …sus ojos tras los cristales eran inmensos. Almendrados y de un profundo color café, tan sombríos que apenas distinguió las dilatadas pupilas. _Era exquisito_ …y le observaba con aquel deje inconfundible que reconocía como admiración y una pizca de deseo. Se embebieron el uno en el otro, indiscretos. Demasiado atraídos por el otro como para ser corteses o disimular.

La estruendosa campanilla de salida sacó a Theo del trance en el que parecía haber caído. Con nerviosismo, se dedicó a envolver los libros en un grueso papel reciclado mientras alababa una de las novelas. Un estúpido best seller sobre conspiraciones vaticanas que Dominique jamás leería.

El vampiro observó el juego de las manos diestras sobre la superficie de madera. La camiseta de manga corta le permitía ver sus brazos, fuertes y masculinos. Se mordió un labio al detenerse en su recia muñeca. Allí los tendones bailaban, acompasados a la tarea del dependiente. Las venas gruesas y azuladas le llamaban, invitadoras. Aquel niño seguramente tendría un sabor digno de su hermosura. Casi se le hacía la boca agua al imaginarse hundiendo los dientes, bebiéndole…Observó la delgada pulsera de cuero oscuro y trenzado, y el anillo con extraños símbolos en su dedo pulgar.

Darse cuenta de que lo que le apetecía de verdad era sentir aquellas firmes palmas sobre su trasero, mientras le hundía la lengua en esa boca, de labios fruncidos y tiernos, le hizo desear huir sin siquiera haber finalizado su compra. Nervioso, sacó la cartera y le tendió una tarjeta con la que abonar el importe.

—Señor… ¿…Gaudreau? —carraspeó, con la visa platino en la mano—. Debo informarle que ese libro…ya sabe —Sonrió alzando entre sus dedos el diminuto tomo, del que Dominique ni recordaba ya el titulo—.  Es bastante caro…

—No se preocupe —Agitó la cabeza un instante y recogió de nuevo el objeto plástico que en esos días valía tanto como el oro.

Theo iba a añadir que parecía demasiado joven para llevar aquella tarjeta encima pero se detuvo al mirarle de verdad. _Mierda_ , seguramente su jersey costaba más que todo lo que él llevaba encima. Avergonzado por la simple camiseta de algodón que había comprado en una tienda de segunda mano, le entregó el paquete primorosamente envuelto.

Sus dedos se rozaron y un chisporroteo electrizante recorrió su mano, su brazo, se extendió por su organismo. No pudo contener el leve sofoco de sus mejillas y eso sólo le hizo sentirse aún más miserable. _Patético Theo…eres patético…_

—Gracias… ¿Theo…? —se despidió con una voz amable, sonriendo.

—¿Cómo sabe mi…? —Frunció la cejas, inconsciente del efecto candente que el gesto inocente tenía en Dominique.

—La placa…ya sabes —rio suavemente mientras firmaba el recibo y le dejaba una sustanciosa propina. No supo que era más de lo que el estudiante cobraba en una semana.

Contuvo el gesto de golpearse la frente mientras bajaba la vista a la estúpida tarjeta metálica prendida en su pecho. _Bien hecho Theo, le has dejado claro que eres idiota…_

*************

Después de arrastrar a aquellos imbéciles lejos de la vista de los posibles transeúntes, regresó al lado del chico, que empezaba a gemir suavemente, recobrando el sentido. En ese instante deseó que esas leyendas de superpoderes, que se les atribuían a los vampiros y que eran más propios de los héroes de la Marvel, fuesen verdad. Lo único que era cierto de todas aquellas historias era que poseían un olfato más desarrollado y un sexto sentido animal, que les permitía rastrearse y seguir a sus presas. Tenían músculos potentes para capturar a sus víctimas, como los depredadores que eran. Lo único que les diferenciaba de cualquier otro carnívoro era que ellos se alimentaban de sangre…humana.

Era más pesado y compacto de lo que su aspecto enjuto dejaba traslucir, se dijo al alzarlo entre sus brazos. Y más alto. Miró como una gota de sangre se deslizaba lenta desde la comisura de la boca. No fue capaz de evitarlo, su lengua se posó en aquel lugar y lamió despacio el tenue hilo oscuro. La piel nervuda cosquilleaba, era salada y estaba tan caliente que quería detener sus rápidos pasos y devorarle en aquel instante. Jadeó, necesitado de más. Diablos, su sangre era mas sabrosa de lo que hubiese imaginado. Theo había dejado caer la cabeza en su hombro y el cuello se le presentaba casi a la altura adecuada. La saliva se acumulaba en su boca. Era el bocado más apetecible del que había dispuesto en años.

—¿Porqué has hecho eso? —Le escuchó murmurar pasados unos minutos, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Estaban casi en su portal y con decisión, se dirigió a la entrada del garaje. No quería que aquel pervertido de la entrada se masturbase pensando en Theo y en él teniendo sexo. Activó el mando desde la calle y bajó la rampa. El olor a humedad y cerrado les envolvió al instante, opresor.

—No he hecho nada —mintió de buen humor.

—Me has…—se agitó, pálido. Un quejido le hizo desistir y se dejó llevar con docilidad.

—Ya casi estamos —anunció. Debussy seguía con su infatigable cantinela mientras ascendían al último piso y las puertas de cristal de seguridad se abrían en el vestíbulo.

 

Caminó con rapidez atravesando lujosas estancias, hasta alcanzar la enorme cama donde descansaba cada día. Dejó al muchacho en el centro y de rodillas, le recorrió el cuerpo con las manos, buscando fracturas o algún tipo de calor acumulado que le indicase hemorragias internas a causa de los golpes recibidos.

Parecía estar en perfecto estado, salvo por algunas contusiones y rasponazos. Las luces le iluminaban con su resplandor color vainilla. Era aún mas hermoso visto de cerca…y le tenia en su cama, a su merced…

—¿Eres el chico de la librería...Dominique?

La voz ronca le sacó de sus licenciosas cavilaciones con un sobresalto. Se apartó siseando, sorprendido. Había estado tan pendiente de escrutar el cuerpo que había obviado la cara. Una curiosa tibieza de extendió por sus mejillas. ¿Estaba ruborizado? ¿Él… azorado?

—¿Cómo me has traído aquí, donde estamos? —Intentó sentarse pero abandonó al sentir una fuerte punzada allí donde una de aquellas botas había impactado—. ¡Joder! El dinero de la caja, mierda, mierda…joder…

—Tranquilo…tu bolso está a salvo —anunció con voz queda. Aún desde lejos, ladeó la cabeza para observarle—. ¿Quieres una pastilla, quizás eso ayude?

—¿Vas a drogarme? —masculló con los ojos entrecerrados, alejándose de él, arrastrándose sobre el lecho con torpeza.

—¿Para qué? No necesito hacer eso…—Las cejas castañas se alzaron en un gesto de auténtica sorpresa—. Lo decía porque esos idiotas te dieron varios golpes muy fuertes. Tengo analgésicos —ofreció.

Trotando, se alejó aliviado de la confusa y atemorizada mirada del muchacho. No solía tomar medicinas, pero en casa había un botiquín siempre provisto para el servicio, que una vez por semana, ordenaba y limpiaba el dúplex. Rebuscó por primera vez en años en aquel maletín que alguien, no sabía quien, se encargaba de mantener al día.  Triunfal, regresó con un vaso de agua y una caja de pastillas sin abrir.

—Gracias —Theo tomó un _tylenol_ y lo tragó con un sorbo de agua fresca—. Aun no me has respondido…¿Cómo me has traído aquí? Peso mas que tú, eso seguro —Los labios empezaron a temblarle al recordar una difusa escena, él con los brazos en torno al cuello de aquel extraño. Y… ¿ _Le había lamido la…?_ —Se tocó la comisura de la boca donde hasta hacía un momento había una herida abierta

—Te traje, ¿Qué más da cómo? —Se encogió de hombros, despreocupado—. No podía dejarte tirado en el suelo. Y no creo que peses más que yo —arqueó una ceja. El gesto sólo le hizo parecer tan enloquecedoramente encantador que el corazón de Theo saltó dentro del pecho. Provocándole un nuevo y furioso rubor.

—¿Y cómo…tú…? Eran al menos dos…—se estremeció al evocar el ataque.

—Se artes marciales y ellos no —explicó con amabilidad—. Deberías aprender, no es seguro que camines solo a esas horas. Tu jefa no debería obligarte a ello.

—Necesito el dinero —expuso mientras se sentaba con cautela. El medicamento parecía hacer efecto con velocidad, pero al ver el estado de sus ropas, desgarradas, sucias y empapadas, saltó de la lujosa cama lo más rápido que pudo—. ¡Te lo voy a poner todo hecho un asco!

—No importa —Volvió a sonreír.

—¿Por qué eres tan amable? —espetó, por mucho que fuese un placer para la vista, no podía negar la aprensión que le provocaba.

 Le examinó de nuevo. Estaba sentado con comodidad en un pequeño sillón a unos pasos de donde él estaba parado como un pasmarote. La idea de que era un loco tomaba sentido a cada segundo. _¿Le había lamido de verdad?_ , _¿O eso era producto de sus calenturientas ilusiones?_

—Me gustas…—declaró. La voz suave hizo temblar a Theo—. Mucho.

—No me conoces —replicó tozudo, asombrado de que aceptase aquello con tanta calma—. Mira te estoy muy agradecido pero esto es muy…raro —Agitó la cabeza, presa de un ligero mareo—. Creo que debo irme…

—No voy a hacerte nada Theo…sólo tengo buena memoria —aclaró. Sus labios finos se curvaron en una sonrisa leve, como si pudiese saber lo que rondaba por su cabeza—. Nos vimos en la librería, hace unos veinte días. Hemos charlado un par de veces después.

—Si…lo se —asintió, mordiéndose la lengua para no añadir que olvidarle era imposible.

¿Por qué después de soñar tanto con él, estaba ahora tan en guardia? Más tranquilo, se dijo que aquel tipo no necesitaba para nada robarle la exigua cantidad de dinero que llevaba en su bolso. No sabía cómo ni porque, pero había sido capaz de salvarle de aquellos tipos—. Gracias…

—Soy Dominique —Le tendió la mano como si en lugar de estar en medio de un dormitorio más grande que el piso donde vivía, estuviesen conociéndose de un modo menos extraño—. Nunca nos presentamos en realidad, ¿No?

—Encantado… no, nos presentamos —Apartó la mano, un poco sorprendido del ramalazo caliente que le recorrió al rozarle—. Pero sigo creyendo que voy a dejar tu casa hecha un asco.

—Eso puede arreglarse —Juntó las palmas  y sus bellas facciones se iluminaron con una nueva y esplendorosa sonrisa. Caminando hasta una puerta corredera, la abrió y señaló al pulcro interior—. Tenemos más o menos la misma talla, escoge algo y cámbiate.

—No —Trastabilló al apartarse—. Gracias no sería…correcto.

—Theo…—Se acercó hasta que su rostro estuvo a centímetros—. No va a pasar nada porque te preste unos pantalones y un jersey. Sería una lástima que después de haberte ayudado con esos maleantes, ahora te enfermes de una neumonía o algo así…vamos. No seas tan tímido.

 El estudiante pudo apreciar el tenue aroma que despedía, una sutil mezcla que no pudo desentrañar, fresca e intensa al mismo tiempo. Sentía las rodillas débiles como gelatina mientras aquellas profundidades iridiscentes parecían querer atraparle. Parpadeó, sintiendo de nuevo aquella extraña sensación de caída, como si sus órganos se estuviesen desplazando dentro de su cuerpo.

—Vale…—Tragó saliva, aún sin poder apartar los ojos de él.

 

Reconfortado por la ducha caliente, la ropa seca y ayudado por el efecto analgésico de la pastilla, el joven se notó casi normal. Un poco inseguro, hizo un ovillo con las prendas mojadas y asomó la cabeza en busca de su anfitrión. Asombrado de la opulencia que le rodeaba, anduvo descalzo por el piso alfombrado, hasta que le descubrió observando la espectacular panorámica de la ciudad a sus pies.

—Llueve de nuevo —explicó sin girarse—. Vaya noche de brujas más propia, ¿No crees?

—No lo sé —negó, mientras se colocaba mejor los vaqueros sobre su cintura escuálida.

La calida lana empezó a resultarle demasiado abrigada cuando Dominique le examinó con aquellos ojos felinos, rasgados, que le hacían experimentar una lánguida excitación. Contuvo un jadeo mientras se detenía en los labios suaves del extraño joven. Parecían tan suaves.

—¿No crees en esas cosas? —la diversión se filtró en su tono. Una sonrisa aviesa le hizo parecer aún más atractivo, a la par que, en cierta forma, remoto.

—No, ¿Tú si? —Miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar sus zapatos.

—Están en la cocina —aclaró bajando el tono, de nuevo observando el aguacero—. ¿Has mirado entre los míos? Casi diría que si te pones unos calcetines dobles, te servirán.

—Puedo meterlos en la secadora, si me dices donde está —ofreció.

—Déjalo…no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas. —Agitó la mano—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Si…—Tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza—. Eres muy amable.

—¿Eso crees? —Los dedos pálidos se enredaron en el abundante cabello y apartaron los mechones ondulados. Éstos, díscolos, volvieron a caer sobre su elegante cuello. Un recuerdo de la suavidad de aquel pelo bajo su mejilla le trastornó. _¿Cómo había podido cargar con él todas aquellas calles?_

—Creo que debo irme…—tartamudeó.

Los ojos grises del vampiro destellaron en la aterciopelada penumbra, hipnóticos, desatados. Eran demasiado hermosos, cautivadores, llenos de un crudo encanto que robaba su voluntad. Se encontró respirando de forma agitada, mientras cada fibra del cuerpo se le tensaba en protesta. Consciente de pronto de la cercanía, de la intimidad del momento. Ellos dos, solos, aislados del resto del mundo. Un relámpago brilló mientras una cortina de agua volvía difusas las luces de Nueva York.

—Quédate —pidió en un susurro tentador.

Sus pies se deslizaron por la alfombra hasta que el calor corporal del humano le llegó en palpitantes oleadas. Sus sentidos de predador le indicaban que la presa estaba dispuesta. Seria tan sencillo abatirse sobre aquel delicado cuello y desangrarle que la imagen se formó en su cerebro como si ya hubiese ocurrido. El impulso visceral le hizo tensarse, listo para el ataque.

Entonces, algo extraño sucedió. El deseo inhumano quedó diluido por otro sentimiento aún más arrebatador y portentoso. No quería su sangre, de él necesitaba otra cosa diferente.

Cauteloso, se acercó y alzó el dedo corazón y le tocó. Delineó despacio la tierna curva del labio inferior.   _Era tan suave_ …la tenue humedad apenas perceptible, el olor de la ducha reciente, el calor que le alcanzaba, subyugándole como nunca antes otro ser había logrado. _¿Qué tenia Theo que no poseía el resto?_

Animado ante su docilidad, se tornó más osado y deslizó el dedo por el interior carnoso del labio. Disminuyó aún mas la distancia entre ellos, le olió, _Dios era embriagador_. Tiró de la piel jugosa y, sosteniéndole, chupó su boca, bebiéndose hambriento la tibia saliva.

—Esto…es…raro…—jadeó Theo, demasiado asombrado y excitado para apartarse. Le devolvió el gesto con acalorada pasión, abriendo la boca para permitirle ahondar la caricia.

—¿Tienes alguna fiesta a la que acudir? —musitó, mientras lamia despacio la línea de la mandíbula, hasta atrapar el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes. El temblor del cuerpo de Theo ante su ademán fue delicioso, vivificante—. Puedo superar cualquier oferta de diversión…quédate…no te arrepentirás.

—No…no tengo planes —reconoció, claudicando—. Dominique…

Alzó las manos y, por primera vez, le tocó más allá de aquel único punto donde sus labios y sus lenguas bailaban ansiosas, descubriéndose.

—Eres delicioso Theo —alabó.

Sentía el lujoso cashmere de su propio jersey sobre el pecho del estudiante. Bajó, delineando los pectorales. Evitó los puntos más ardientes, allí donde la sangre estaría formando algún que otro morado. Frotó los pezones, que se endurecieron al instante. Los suyos propios estaban hipersensibles, en respuesta a la tórrida visión.

—Quiero verte…—exigió Theo. Le aferró por los cabellos, mientras tomaba la iniciativa y le besaba. Las gafas de tenue montura cayeron al suelo sin que ninguno se percatase del hecho.

Eran prácticamente de la misma estatura, pero Dominique era el más compacto de los dos. Centímetro a centímetro, Theo descubrió su cuerpo tonificado. Cada músculo onduló vivo, bajo sus dedos curiosos. Depositó un tímido beso en su cuello, cautivado por la fresca tez, por su olor, por la elegante fortaleza que se adivinaba en sus movimientos fluidos.

—Vamos a la cama —exhortó entre impúdicos jadeos, salpicados de ósculos cada vez más atrevidos, más ardientes. De nuevo, su lengua rozó despacio la diminuta herida de la comisura de la boca de Theo. Admirado del sabor cúpríco de su sangre.

Tomándole de la mano, desandaron sus pasos hasta el suntuoso dormitorio, ahora en penumbra. La única iluminación provenía de la tormenta que descargaba con fuerza sobre la ciudad. Giraron hasta estar frente a frente.

—Esto es una locura —murmuró Theo, sonrojado—. No nos conocemos…

—Puedes confiar en mí —le arrulló, seductor—. No me temas…¿Qué podría pasar más allá de que ambos disfrutásemos de nuestra mutua compañía…Theo? Sé que lo deseas tanto como yo…

Hundió los dedos en la espesa mata de cabellos oscuros, disfrutando de su textura. La forma del delicado cráneo se ajustaba bajo sus yemas mientras le atraía aún más. Volvieron a enredarse en un beso apasionado, lleno de necesidad. Lujuriosos lamentos que subieron de tono mientras se desnudaban el uno al otro. Se movieron despacio, luchando con el desenfrenado deseo de devorarse, con el ansia de hacer aquello de forma pausada, de saborearse lento, como quien degusta un vino.

—¿Sabes que soñé contigo? —desveló Theo en el oído de Dominique. Deslizó los labios ávidos por el esbelto cuello. Mordisqueó la nuez, que zozobraba bajo su lengua andarina—. Pasé noches enteras pensando en ti después de verte en la librería…

—Yo sentí lo mismo —confesó gozoso—. He tenido que frenarme para no ir cada día y comprobar…si eras tan precioso de verdad. Siento no haber sido más…emprendedor. Fui un idiota.

—Deberías sentirlo…si existe algún culpable de que esta noche estuviese allí hasta tan tarde, ese eres tú —reveló a media voz. Con pericia, desabotonó los vaqueros ajustados de Dominique. Incitante, rozó la abultada entrepierna, suspirando de placer ante la evidente excitación del joven.

—De haberlo sabido…—se lamentó. Sin pudor, se deshizo de la ropa interior y se mostró tal cual era enfrente de Theo, que silbó entre dientes.  

Dominique era delgado pero con músculos proporcionados y atléticos. Se irguió sin pudores, consciente y agradecido de la belleza de su cuerpo. Viéndole en toda su esplendorosa gloria, a Theo se le antojaba, más que nunca, un enorme felino, dispuesto a saltar sobre él y engullirle.

Con una traviesa sonrisa, el vampiro tiró de los pantalones que aún cubrían a Theo, bajándoselos de un certero tirón. Rieron, mientras volvían a rozarse, esta vez piel con piel.

—Ven…ven conmigo —sugirió. Sus dedos encajaban a la perfección cuando se tomaron de las manos. Frío y calor se mezclaron mientras se acariciaban, mientras se descubrían.

Anhelantes, volvieron a besarse. Sus lenguas se enredaron una vez más, las gargantas crearon una canción de gemidos placenteros, llenos de un encendido desenfreno. La tormenta les bañaba de forma intermitente con su azulada luz, cuando dirigieron sus pasos hasta la cama. Cayeron sobre el lecho enredados en un juego tierno, vehemente, lleno de besos y susurros. De tímidas peticiones que fueron cada vez más osadas e impetuosas. Las manos recorrieron la piel erizada, creando senderos candentes, subyugadores.

—Tócame Theo…—pidió por lo bajo, llevando la palma tibia hasta su pubis.

—Dios…—Se mordió un labio mientras sus dedos se cerraban en torno a la carne erecta—. Estás tan duro…Dominique…—gimió—. Dominique…me vuelves loco…

—No más de lo que tú me vuelves a mi —gruñendo, bajó incitante. Lamió el cuello, degustando el calor de aquella sangre que ansiaba saborear sobre el paladar.

 Pero él era un hombre de prioridades, y en aquel instante, los pezones color canela de Theo eran un reclamo inapelable. Sentirlos erizarse bajo sus galanteos era lo bastante erótico como para que un espasmo doloroso le traspasase. Se empujó dentro de aquel puño que le encerraba con fuerza, moviéndose en una lenta cadencia. Bajó aún más, hasta homenajear el ombligo. Su nariz se hundió en el suave vello oscuro que circundaba el pene erecto. Lo rozó un instante, mientras las caricias de Theo se volvían más impúdicas, más procaces. Sonriendo, usó su lengua por el terso y palpitante miembro enhiesto. Alcanzó el glande y lo besó, empapándolo con la saliva que fluía libre, lubricando la piel tensa y caliente.

—Dios…mío…—musitó con voz apagada.

—Aún no te he poseído Theo…entonces sí lo seré —prometió, prodigándole nuevos galanteos—. Puedo asegurártelo.

Los dientes rasparon la tenue tez. Cada vena, cada milímetro de aquella carne que tenia en su boca, que sorbía deleitado, era, un delirante placer y al mismo tiempo, el mayor reto de su larga vida inhumana. Seria tan fácil morderle…beber aquel fluido fogoso que para él era la vida…

Un nuevo quejido, una caricia más sobre su piel, ahora tan caliente como la de su amante y el momento pasó, dejando tras de sí la sombra del predador. Sus instintos relegados a una única certeza, hacerle suyo, de todas las formas posibles.

Acarició los testículos prietos, deslizando las yemas sobre su superficie aterciopelada, para alcanzar el camino hasta el lugar a donde su cuerpo pertenecía. Detuvo su avance un instante, demasiado sofocado para apagar el hondo lamento que se extendía por su pecho. Debajo de su cuerpo expuesto, Theo había conseguido girarse hasta encerrar su sexo en su ardiente y jugosa boca. Una y otra vez, el tórrido beso, el juego de la lengua y los labios sobre el pene consiguieron enloquecerle. El fuego en su vientre creció, inmenso, casi hiriente en su esplendor. Detuvo sus avances, demasiado aturdido para hacer algo más que suspirar, mientras sus caricias le llevaban al borde de un éxtasis hasta ahora desconocido.

Con hambre renovada, le devolvió cada agasajo, cada contacto. Se entregaron en una danza que se convirtió en una apasionada lucha por arrancar nuevos gemidos, sollozos placenteros. Se lanzaron seductores mandatos que les obligaron a ir más y más rápido más audaces, mas desenfrenados.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos se enredaron en una confusión de miembros. Rodaron sobre las sábanas arrugadas, cediendo y ganado el control una y otra vez. Entregándose al otro como si nada importase. Como si sus vidas, la del joven estudiante y la del vampiro, hubiesen cobrado sentido en aquella tormentosa noche en la que el cielo y el infierno se confabulan para mezclarse.

Se tocaron, se frotaron, se mordieron, el deseo acrecentándose entre ambos hasta que el resto del mundo pereció, y sólo quedaron ellos, abrazados, inmersos el uno en el otro.

—¿Eres virgen Theo? —indagó, tierno. De rodillas, le ayudó a subirse a horcajadas sobre sus muslos tensos, exponiéndole para su disfrute.

No respondió, pero la tímida negativa hizo oscilar los húmedos cabellos oscuros. Aferró las hebras, negras como la brea a causa del sudor y las apartó una a una. Lamió su rostro sonrosado, que brillaba presa de un arrebatado deseo. _Nunca iba tener bastante de aquella boca_ …el sabor de su cuerpo en otros labios era una experiencia nueva que le hizo temblar de anticipación.

—Dominique…—imploró. Le clavó las uñas en los hombros, mientras se asía al único soporte que anhelaba, que precisaba. Sollozó al sentir un nuevo beso, seguido de otro y otro más—. Por favor…

—Eres tan jodidamente caliente Theo…—se relamió, goloso—. Me muero de deseo por ti…¿No lo sientes? —Se apretó contra las nalgas, que ondularon en respuesta.

Sus ojos aún perdidos en la profunda y sedosa oscuridad de los de su amante, que jadeaba suavemente, mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello, en su rostro. Sentir como los dedos se aferraban a los mechones con fuerza, mientras le saqueaba la boca con una dulce fogosidad, le hizo sentir el deseo de tumbarle en la cama sin esperar nada más. _Tenía que estar dentro de aquel hombre, ya._

Introdujo el pulgar entre los labios jugosos del muchacho. Cautivado, recorrió el interior de la jugosa boca, alternándolo con su danzarina lengua, en un vaivén tentador. El estudiante le chupó la yema con un gesto lento y lujurioso pintado en su rostro.  Dejando correr su saliva por el dígito, lamiéndole a placer.

Theo se arqueó al sentir como aquel empapado invasor se hundía presto en su cuerpo, preparándole. Los muslos se tensaron mientras Dominique le alzaba, permitiéndole adoptar una postura más cómoda. Gimió al dejarse caer y levantarse de nuevo, dándole un mejor acceso.

—Eres tan estrecho…—susurró éste, lascivo, sus dedos tentadores aún atormentando su carne—. Me muero por sentirte en torno a mí, mientras me montas, ¿Sabes cuantas veces he soñado con ello? Con tenerte encima y ver como te corres conmigo en tu interior…con llenarte yo con mi esperma mientras lo haces…¿Lo sabes?

—No…no…—respondió mientras le abrazaba, mientras sus bocas se enredaban en otro beso húmedo y urgente—. No lo se…pero quiero…te necesito ya…

—Hermoso…eres aún mas bello de lo que hubiese creído, ven…llévame dentro Theo —Le guió sin esfuerzo, hundiendo el glande en su interior, traspasando el angosto umbral, adentrándose con delicadeza en el terso y caliente canal—. Diablos…esto es…—boqueó ante el exquisito roce—. No tengo…palabras…

—Por favor…—Theo tembló mientras sus movimientos espasmódicos se acompasaban a las acometidas de Dominique. Que, certero como una saeta, martirizaba aquel punto incandescente de sus entrañas. El placer estalló, intenso hasta el extremo de mezclarse con el dolor—. Más… _Oh Dios…_

Se buscaron una vez más, incansables, mientras se fundían en un ósculo embriagador, casi violento. Meciéndose en un ritmo exaltado que había perdido toda suavidad. Con frenesí, en pos del consuelo que sólo les llegaría con la culminación.

Apoyado contra el cabecero de madera, Dominique observó al joven que se mecía sobre él, una de sus manos le ayudaba, aferrándolo por la cintura. A su vez, usaba la otra para frotar el pene erecto, que se agitaba entre sus cuerpos. Un hilo translucido brotó, jugoso, apetecible, preludio de los espasmos que recorrían a Theo. Sus movimientos se hicieron aún más perentorios. La boca anegada de saliva por la apetitosa visión del néctar que se derramaba.

—Dominique —se lamentó en voz alta—. ¡No puedo más…!

—Córrete para mí —instó con urgencia, alzando las caderas para clavarse aún más hondo. Sintió como sus testículos tensos golpeaban las nalgas del joven. Gimieron al unísono, asombrados del exquisito goce, hasta ahora desconocido—. ¡Quiero verte…!

La visión esplendorosa de su cuerpo bañado de sudor era algo que se le antojaba mágico. Surgido de algún exótico sueño en el que estuviese sumergido. Usó el pulgar para extender el líquido preseminal con parsimonia, sin perder el contacto visual con su pareja. Le descubrió mordiéndose los labios, presa ya de su clímax. Lo observó arquearse, mientras dejaba escapar un grito apagado, frágil.

_Dios mío…Dios mío…Dios mío…_  

Su cuerpo vigoroso latió, estrujándole, llevándole aún más adentro. Por un segundo, Dominique creyó que se evaporaría en aquel delirante calor que absorbía cada partícula de su voluntad. Le atrajo con un lamento. El olor del semen que se derramaba, bañándoles, sólo era un placer más. El tacto caliente sobre su pecho, las espesas gotas que le salpicaron la piel le tornaron completamente irracional. Su boca se cerró en un mordisco sensual, que, de haberlo querido, hubiese sido mortal. La sangre se deslizó por su paladar en un tenue hilo al mismo tiempo que eyaculaba.

Theo le aferró con fuerza, presa de un nuevo e inesperado deleite, producto de la lasciva mordedura. Sus corazones, sus cuerpos, sus mentes, aquello que les hacía ser lo que eran, giraron en una espiral de placer, dolor e intimidad. Con un último impulso, Dominque, se abandonó al momento. Entregándole más de lo que nunca le había dado a nadie en toda su existencia. Ofreciéndose por completo, sin temores o recelos. Sólo él y su amante existían en aquel inmenso vacío que les rodeaba, palpitando como un eco del goce compartido.

Exhaustos, se apaciguaron, aún abrazados. Sin querer alejarse del otro y romper el contacto. Las piernas de Theo seguían rodeándole. Los brazos en torno a su cuello. El cuerpo laxo y relajado, no solo por el orgasmo arrollador, sino por la paliza, los medicamentos, y el regalo de su sangre.

Dominique, inmensamente más fuerte, más sabio, le retuvo, meciéndolo. Apartó los labios de la diminuta herida de la que había bebido. La lamió, cerrándola por completo. Theo parecía estar en un profundo trance. Él era consciente de que sus presas, esas que a veces elegía dejar vivir, caían en un extraño estado de semiinconsciencia en el que sus mentes eran fácilmente maleables. Era el momento de hacerle olvidar… _Hora de desaparecer, de no regresar jamás o matarle._

Le tumbó con infinita ternura. Se acostó a su lado, consciente de que ambos estaban cubiertos de los restos de su apasionada unión. Sin querer borrar las huellas que volvían aún más real el precioso instante.

Delineó las líneas suaves del rostro dormido. Las cejas oscuras, las pestañas, curvadas y espesas medias lunas. La nariz salpicada de pecas, aún con la marca de las gafas. La boca hinchada, el vello áspero que salpicaba el mentón. Rozó el cuello elegante del que había paladeado aquella sangre embriagadora, que, sin embargo, no superaba en poder o valor a la exquisita persona a la que daba vida. Porque en aquel segundo del orgasmo compartido, él había vislumbrado todo cuanto Theo era. Seguramente, el muchacho habría sentido otro tanto, no podía afirmarlo, más lo intuía. En sus ojos castaños, había visto reflejada la inconfundible luz de la presciencia, del conocimiento.

Lo único trascendente era que jamás había conocido a otro como él. _Nadie como él…_

Una mano delgada, de dedos fuertes, uno de ellos adornado con un extraño anillo se enredó con la de Dominique. Los dígitos encajaron en los de él con tal perfección, que sintió un ansioso deseo de romper a llorar.

—No te vayas…—rogó. La frase lenta, incongruente, pues, ¿A dónde iría si aquel era su hogar? le hizo sonreír y verlo todo claro, tan claro, que se sorprendió de haber albergado dudas alguna vez.

Afuera, la tormenta parecía haber amainado. De haber sido el de siempre, un taxi esperaría abajo, presto para llevar a un confuso amante lejos. Sin embargo, aquel Halloween no le trajo demonios, fantasmas, ni siquiera caramelos. Le había regalado algo aún más raro. Amor.

—No…—le calmó. Sus manos seguían juntas. Le entregó un apretón tranquilizador—. Duerme…he pasado tantos años buscándote… _¿Cómo iba a dejarte ir ahora…?_

_©Aeren. 26 de septiembre de 2011._

 

**Prada, Jimmi—Choo, Bentley, Mercedes, etc son marcas reconocidas.**

**Buttonfly: jeans con bragueta de botones.**

**Chelsea y Greenvillage: Conocidos locales gays de NewYork, de ahí el cabreo de Dominique.**

**_Adorkable_** **: juego de palabras entre dork/adorable.**

**Gayfriendly: término que indica que una ciudad, un local, una persona, está a favor de los derechos de los gays.**

**Upper East Side: Unos de los barrios más exclusivos de New York.**

**tank françoise: modelo vintage de relojes Cartier, el original como el de Dominique, es de los años 30**

**dragonlance: serie de libros de fantasía épica.**

**Tylenol: medicamento usado para el dolor y el insomnio.**

 

 


End file.
